Chandelier rod-mounted glass ornaments typically have highly decorative patterns, the variability and complexity of which are limited only by the expense of manufacture. To speed the manufacturing process and reduce expense, these ornaments may be formed from molded glass instead of cut glass, whereby the decorative pattern is molded directly into the outer surface of the ornament. However, when such ornaments take the form of urns and the like (spheroidal shapes), they must be manufactured from two different pieces. In the prior art, the two molded pieces when mounted on the rod of a chandelier are constructed such that they are free to rotate with respect to one another about the rod, and the appearance of a single piece of glass is compromised in that the molded decorative patterns on the two pieces do not necessarily align. Because of this, the two pieces typically have been formed with wholly unrelated patterns to eliminate the appearance of misalignment. Another solution to the problem has been to downplay or eliminate pattern details at the interface between the two pieces so as to reduce the unpleasant appearance created by patterns that otherwise might misalign.